One Hundred Cans of Red Bull
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on the 'verse of Legally Blonde. Theme Eight: Disappear.
1. Fall

**Universal Disclaimer**: Really, now. Think about it.

**Fall**

She didn't think she would ever be lifted up again after Callahan had shot her down. Elle had been more spiritual pain than she had ever been in her life, and it had knocked her down nearly to the point of not being able to lift herself back up.

Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if he had not been standing at her door when she had returned to her dorm room, but she didn't worry about it too much, for whatever could have happened would not have been as wonderful as the outcome that had.

* * *

I'm SO SORRY for not updating Found Our Way To Love in such a long time! DX It seems I am not good at keeping up wit multi-chapter fics. I promise to update it eventually, but for now I hope this can appease you. nn; I've been doing this with my Avatar fics, doing drabbles, and I already have 21 there. So yeah. There will be eventually a hundred of these. I hope you enjoy them. 

And don't hate me too much. D:

-WS


	2. Tired

**Tired**

He always was tired after spending the day with her. She seemed to drain his energy and only get more energetic herself. It was almost infuriating.

Yet he couldn't say that she was hurting him, because even though his energy level seemed to diminish over the time he spent with her he had never felt more alive.

He supposed it was a fair trade-off for falling in love with Little Miss Woods, Comma, Elle.

* * *

Yay for 74-word drabbles! xD That was by far the shortest thing I've ever written. Besides poetry.

Thank you everyone for all the favourites and alerts, and thanks to XAddisonShepherdX and missxflawless for the reviews. :D

Comments/crits are appreciated. :3

-WS


	3. Danger

**Danger**

She wasn't sure why she hadn't seen it coming. The signs had all been there, and yet... yet part of her had wanted to believe that she had actually been worth something. That she wasn't just another blonde in the world.

She had thought Callahan had given her that chance, giving her the internship. It had seemed like a dream. But as she thought about it, she realized it had been Emmett – the sweet, adorable Emmett who always had her best interests at heart.

The Emmett, she had recently realized, that she was falling in love with.

The Emmett she would never see again, all because she hadn't sent the signs of danger.

* * *

Haha, HI GUYS. I realized recently that I've been completely neglecting the other fandoms I write for besides Avatar, and I felt really, really bad... I'm sorry. I'll try to update my Legally Blonde stuff more regularly, and I really need to get cracking on the next chapter of _Found Our Way To Love_... still has a ways to go.

I hope you guys aren't too mad. :D;

Comments/crits?

-WS


	4. Touch

**Touch**

He didn't need her touch. He was content with just her smile, her voice, her company. It seemed that no matter what she did or what she said he couldn't get mad at her. Not for very long, anyway. He wasn't sure how it happened, or when, but if there was one thing he did know it was that he had fallen hard – and he had fallen fast.

And sure, he might be satisfied with her smile and her voice and her company. He might not have needed her touch. But he wouldn't say he wasn't glad to have it.

* * *

And guess what? I'm working on FOWTL again. I finished the next chapter, I just have to finish typing it. Then I have to watch both versions of the musical again to refresh my memory. :DD; It's been way to long.

REVIEWS LOVED. :D

-WS


	5. Flood

**Flood**

Emmett wasn't sure what was happening to him.

Three months ago, life had been fairly boring. He went to school, he went to work, he went home, he slept. His life had been a constant - unchanging and predictable. He didn't go to parties, he rarely spent time with his friends. He had never had the need or want to.

And then school had started again, and with it came a new constant. Whether or not she had meant to, Elle had pulled him out of his hole with one hard tug. He had stumbled into her life, and for the first time since before he could even remember his constant had changed.

Emmett wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew it was important; he had never experienced such a strange flood of emotions before.

* * *

Whoo, here I am again with these drabbles. Sorry it's been a while, I'm trying so hard to start balancing all my different fandoms this summer (check out my profile, I updated it with all six (I think) of them! XD

Also, if you like Enchanted I have posted two one-shots for it. Check them out?

Much love, and please review!

- WS


	6. Love

**Love**

They're lying next to each other, soft breaths mingling as they stare in wonder into each others' eyes. His hand is clutching hers, thumb tracing slow circles on her palm, and she clutches back just as tightly as if to hold onto him forever.

"Is this what love feels like?" Elle blurts out suddenly, a faint blush passing over her cheeks as she does. Emmett raises his eyebrows at her, smiling slightly.

"I think you'd be the better judge of that than me, Elle."

"Yeah, but-" she bites her lower lip, "-but I _never_ felt like this with Warner. It's different."

His voice is quiet when he asks, "Good different or bad different?"

"Good." Elle reassures him quickly, delicately brushing his nose with her own. "Definitely good."

Emmett grins at her, that dorky little grin she loves so much, and he rests his forehead against hers. "Then I guess it's love."

And even though she's expecting it his kiss still manages to take her breath away.

* * *

So, when I realized I had been severely lacking in the Legally Blonde department I decided to do something about it... watch the musical again. XD It worked wonders, and now I can't even remember why I lost inspiration for writing in the fandom.

Of course, I still have too much love for other fandoms as well. It's all so overwhelming. I promise I'll try to do more here though, and I promise I'll update Found Our Way To Love as soon as possible. I have no excuse for not writing for that recently. :c

As always, reviews are loved!

- WS


	7. Confused

**Confused**

When had life become such a mess? Elle Woods had been happy, successful, popular--everything a girl could have ever wanted. And then Warner had suddenly disappeared from her life, and with the sudden sadness overwhelming the joy none of the other things seemed to matter anymore.

Elle did the only thing she could: booked the next ticket to Boston that she could get and nabbed at place in Harvard Law. She didn't _want_ to be successful or popular (though they were nice pluses), but she did want was her (ex-)boyfriend back in her life. If she had to pretend to be pursuing a law career for that to happen so be it.

The last thing she had expected was to meet Emmett Forrest at to have him literally throw law in her face. And the strangest thing was, she didn't even mind.

Elle had thought all she needed to be happy was to be with Warner, but if that was the truth... then why was Emmett's presence all it took to put and keep a smile on her face?

With a muffled groan, Elle Woods rolled over in her bed and buried her face in a pillow. Maybe, she figured, some things were just not meant to be for her to understand.

* * *

I know, I know, I need to update FOWTL. :( I promise I'll try to soon. I've kind of lost my mental track with it and I have to get back on it. But for now, enjoy lé drabblé.

-WS


	8. Disappear

**Disappear**

The door was shut. It had been shut for the past two hours, and yet Emmett couldn't make himself move from his spot. His eyes were focused on the door as if silently commanding it to open--to open at let him see Elle one more time. _Please, _he internally begged, _please, just one more time_.

But she didn't, and Emmett was left staring at the door waiting in vain for someone who would disappear in just a few hours time. He had experienced having a broken heart before, but this was the first time he could recall ever having a broken spirit.

And as the minutes dragged on he couldn't help but feel himself disappearing with them.

* * *

'Nother mini-drabble for you folks. :) I promise I'm going to try to get back to FOWTL, but I've been so bust I've only been able to focus on one-shots and drabbles... sorry. :( But if you like High School Musical, or more importantly the Ryan and Kelsi pairing, feel free to check out my fics in that section. :)

Reviews are loved!

-WS


End file.
